The present invention relates to a novel key case.
Keys each having a flat tab and a shaft formed integrally with the flat tab so as to be inserted in a keyhole are used widely for operating the locks of automobiles, safes and doors of houses.
A conventional key case comprises a metallic ring which is inserted through an opening formed in the tab of a key, and a protective cover, such as a leather cover, for wrapping the key.
A key case in accordance with the present invention is a novel key case which is entirely different in idea and construction from the conventional key case.